


A Little Shortcut

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [27]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Your Servant and you take a shortcut through a forest and end up inhaling some kind of... Pollen?
Relationships: Robin Hood | Archer/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Kudos: 62





	A Little Shortcut

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for anon! I hope you enjoy this, my friend ^^
> 
> ★ Honestly, anyone that thirsts for Robin is a friend 'o mine and you're valid as hell-
> 
> ☆ He needs more love, and I'm more than happy to provide! And to anyone who else reads this, I hope you enjoy it as well!

“I told you, _mmh,_ that taking a shortcut through the f-forest was a bad id-” Your words were interrupted by Robin’s lips pressing fervently against your own to make you quiet down, seeing as how you had done nothing but complain about the shortcut ever since you got back.

You had both taken a detour through a forest, which happened to be full of brightly-colored plants oozing with pollen that contained highly potent aphrodisiacs, come to find out. Robin had inhaled more than you, but you were still feeling its effects on your body.

As soon as you got back to your room, Robin had pinned you down on the bed, pressed his knee in between your legs, and kissed you until you were drooling. He was practically vicious with his affection, muttering a few praises here and there as he kissed, licked, and sunk his teeth into your neck.

You weren’t sure when you had started grinding down onto his knee, but Robin didn’t seem to mind it, nor the darkened spot on his leg stained with your arousal; no doubt your first orgasm. As you reached down to take your clothes off, your Servant moved to assist you with an air of urgency. Once you were completely bare, Robin dematerialized his own clothing before climbing back on top of you.

His rough hands gripped your hips for leverage as he pushed forward, burying his entire cock inside of your pussy with one thrust. Your collective moans of pleasure mingled together as Robin began moving his hips, too impatient to wait any longer; and you honestly couldn’t blame him.

“S-shit, were you always _this_ tight?” Your Archer asked through clenched teeth as his pace increased to the point where you could _hear_ the sounds of your actions; the obscene squelching, and the sound of skin hitting against skin...

 _”Aaah!_ M-more, Robin, more!” With a grunt, your Servant gathered you in his arms and pulled you up until you were resting against his chest with your arms holding onto his neck tightly.

Robin was able to reach even deeper at such an angle, drawing high-pitched moans and cries of his name from your mouth. Your lover chuckled breathlessly whilst adjusting his hold on you before proceeding to bounce you on his cock until your breasts were shaking from the fast movement, _enticing._

“G-Gods, I wish you could see the expression… You’re making right now, Master.” Robin lowered his head slightly, kissing at your throat, collarbone, and trailing down until he was at your breasts.

He took his time covering them in kisses as well as his saliva as he licked your nipples, humming in delight while you trembled in his arms. You were absolutely perfect... And you were all his.

“You’re just too damn cute, y’know that? Your tits look amazing covered in my spit... _Fuck,_ the things I could do to you… You’re my pretty girl, aren’t you?” He spoke in between pecks against your heated skin, knowing you were close to yet another orgasm.

You nodded vigorously in response to his question, far too gone to formulate an intelligible response. Robin’s thrusting was becoming sloppy and feral, which was more than enough to facilitate your second orgasm. You practically soaked the two of you in your release, eliciting a low groan from your Servant.

“So fucking pretty… _Gods,_ I love you.” Robin slotted his lips against yours again and you kissed him back weakly, muffling his groans as he came inside your pussy.

He pulled away for a moment, allotting you both some time to breathe. For a short while, the only sound in your room was your breathing before Robin spoke up. He looked at you with a playful smirk gracing his lips, fingers tracing shapes onto your hips absent-mindedly.

“Wanna go again? I’m still hard.” You stared back at your Servant with half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips.

_“Mhm,_ of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
